Bright Star
by Raveld'Ivin
Summary: Ever since that day, he has felt numb, empty. He knows his daughter needs him, but right now he's grieving. LP, Lucas-centric, set after 6x23. Strong LH friendship.


Lucas and Peyton walk into their house after the reception. Lucas is tightly holding onto Peyton waist with a hand over her eyes as they step into the living room. He asks her if she's ready and she nods excitedly so he takes his hand off her eyes. She gasps upon seeing the lit with hundred of candles hallway and the rose petals lain on the floor.

She tells him that it is beautiful, turns toward him and kisses his lips softly. He wants that kiss to linger but she knows if they do that, they won't be able to stop. And she needs to rest, for her sake and the sake of their baby. They pull away and he rests their forehead together, closing his eyes upon feeling her skin against his.

He tells her he loves her and that he's glad that she's now and will always be Mrs. Peyton _Scott_. He tells that he has one more surprise for her and that he'll be right back.

He can't keep the smile off his lips. It's sealed there. He finally married the girl he has had a crush on for years. Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott. He can't believe his prediction from 8th grade came true. He pulls off the sheet from the comet and can not wait to show it to Peyton. He knows she will be thrilled, this car is a part of their history.

He still remembers the day they first talked to each other. Along the lake, her car had broken down. He remember what she looked like the day. Tangled curls and chickeny legs.

He walks back into the kitchen, her name passing through his lips. He doesn't get an answer and can feel the rate of his heartbeat quicken in a matter of seconds. He rounds the corner and sees a pool of blood on the parquet floor. He raises his head and sees her lying on the floor, unconscious.

He rushes to her side, takes her into his arms, crying her name over and over, telling her to hold on. The next few things that happen are a blur. He doesn't call an ambulance, thinking that he'd be faster to get her there with his car. He picks her up and her body feels limp in his strong arms. He shakes his head; he can't think like that. He walks to the car and lies her onto the backseat before jumping into the driver's seat and driving off.

He drove over speed limits, he know that. He carries her inside and calls for help as he walks through the French doors. People rush to him with a stretcher and he kisses the inside of her arm before letting go. They roll her away from him and he feels as if he's going to suffocate because of the heavy weight on his chest.

He washes the dry blood off his hands and does his best to take it off his wedding band. He can't do it and snaps. Anger invades his body and bangs his fist into the mirror. The side of his hand stings with pain and the blood escaping from the wound.

His knees hit the floor as hot tears spill down his cheeks. He feels a pair of arms wrap around his body and a soothing voice whisper something into his ear. He recognize his best friend voice and touch and he instantly calms down.

He has to stay strong for his wife and baby. He wipes off his tears and stands up weakly. Haley hugs him, but he feels numb. She catches side of his wound and tells him to go get it cleaned up and bandaged. He nods his head and before leaving the room, he drops his bloody wedding band into Haley's hand.

"Could you...?" he asks, his voice sore with worry. Haley gives him a nod of the head and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course."

The next hours feel like days. They are all waiting desperately for news, all four of them. Haley's hand is tightly wrapped around Lucas' one but he doesn't really pay attention to it. Her hand doesn't feel like Peyton's. Brooke sits next to him, trying to muffle her sobs with her hand. Lucas looks over at her and finds the strength to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

The doctor comes out of the room, his blouse covered with blood. Lucas draws out a long breath and stands up. He walks to the doctor slowly, scared of what he was going to be told. He hears the doctor say that they've done everything possible but that she had already lost a lot of blood.

He tells him he's sorry and that he has a daughter. She being checked up right now and Lucas can see her when he's ready. The elder man pats Lucas' shoulder, mutters a last 'sorry' before walking away. Lucas shakes his head in disbelief, his knees buckle under his weight and hit the floor.

He hears Brooke's and Haley's cries behind him as a sob escapes his throat.

He didn't save her.

**LPLP**

She's beautiful.

The sheet covers up her whole body to her neck but her face looks so peaceful. She is a bit pale, Lucas notices. Her auburn curls fall around her face perfectly. He runs his hand through her hair and let his thumb trail down her soft cheek. Leaning down, he places a soft kiss to her lips as he feels a tear stammer down his cheek.

He bites back a sob and closes his eyes for a moment. The door opens and he looks up to see Haley's form walking to him. The tip of her nose is red and her cheek are tears stained. Her eyes are red and puffy, Lucas notes.

"They..." she begins but bites her lower lip, "T-they need to move her."

Lucas doesn't say anything back. With one last look at his wife and a lingering kiss on her cold forehead, he padded out of the room. Haley followed him outside of the hospital.

"You need to go see her," the brunette says, hugging her mid section. Lucas turns around to face her and frowns, "Your daughter. She needs you as much as you need her."

Lucas dips his hands into his pockets as a scoff escapes from between his lips. "I don't care."

"Lucas, she's your daughter. A part of you and a part of Peyton," Haley says a little bit harsher, as if it would give him some sense.

"She took Peyton away from me!" he suddenly shouts, causing Haley to jump. "All right? She killed Peyton! She's the reason my wife is dead."

Haley's eyes harden, she hardly believes that her best friend has just said that about his child. "Are you hearing yourself right now, Lucas? She's your daughter! The baby you and Peyton created. She has Peyton in her! Do you think Peyton would accept the fact that you don't want to see your daughter?"

Lucas' eyes filled with tears and Haley immediately felt guilty for the things she's said. "I-I...I can't live without Peyton. I can't, Hales."

"I know," Haley's soft voice rang through his ears.

"She's gone, Hales." Lucas chocks out. Haley wraps her arms around his body and rubs his back soothingly. "She's really gone."

"It's going to be okay," Haley says, nibbling on her bottom lip to prevent the sobs to escape. "Shhh. It's going to be all right."

**LPLP**

"She's gorgeous," Brooke comments as she holds Lucas and Peyton's daughter. "She looks like Peyton. The same eyes and nose."

"Yeah," Nathan says as he runs his finger on the baby's chubby cheek. The door of the nursery opens and they turn around to see Haley in the room. "Are you alright?"

Haley shrugs but nods her head, leaning into Nathan's side. "I'm worried about Lucas. And the little one. He doesn't even want to see her."

"He'll come around, it's just a matter of time," Nathan says, running his hand up and down Haley's arm. "She doesn't even have a name."

"Anna," a voice from the doorway says. The three friends spin around and see Lucas standing there. "Peyt told me that if it was a girl she wanted to call her Anna. Anna Sawyer Scott. That's her name."

"Do you want to hold her?" Brooke says as she walks to Lucas, holding the pink bundle. Lucas stops her by raising his hand.

"Just tell the nurses her name. I..I need to take care of Peyton's-" he stops to take a breath, "Peyton's funerals."

Before his friends can say anything, he is out of the room. He drives to town and pulls up in the driveway of a bar. He steps inside, runs a hand over his face as he sits on a stool.

When the bartender arrives, Lucas looks up. "A glass of bourbon." he says. The man pours him a drink and hands him the glass. "You can leave the bottle."

* * *

A/N : Liked it? Didn't like it? Shall I continue? let me know!


End file.
